


Один день

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with some hope in the end, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Iceland, Second Adventure, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Зябкое неуютное молчание напоминало то, о чём ему вовсе не хотелось вспоминать: Туури никому ничего не сказала, прежде чем идти к морю.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Один день

**Author's Note:**

> Другая версия развития событий в сцене из середины второй главы второго приключения. Может быть, немного фикс-ит)

Порывы ветра цепкими стылыми пальцами забирались под полы наспех наброшенного пальто, бросали в лицо зябкую сырость недавнего дождя — особенно неуютные после домашнего тепла. Такие же неуютные, как этот разговор, который Рейнир совсем не так себе представлял. _В карантине было слишком мало возможностей что-то сделать и слишком много возможностей думать._

Представлял по-разному, потому что на самом деле толком не знал Онни, — но не так.

Коротко, холодно, безжизненно.

— Мы больше не встретимся, — Онни покачал головой, отворачиваясь, и Рейнир на мгновение замер в растерянности: _почему_?

А усталость и горечь, которых накопилось слишком много, хотя он пытался делать вид, что ничего этого нет, выплеснулись неблагоразумным, глупо брошенным в спину:

— Я вас так сильно достал, да?

— Нет, — Онни остановился, но не оглянулся, и в его тоне звучал тот же смутный оттенок недоумения, как когда Рейнир сказал ему про удар по лицу. — Э-э, просто… От Финляндии до Исландии очень далеко.

— Однако вот вы здесь. Почему вы думаете, что я не смогу доехать?

( _Если Онни сейчас скажет, чем кончилась его предыдущая попытка куда-то доехать, будет больно._ )

Но Рейнир всё равно готов был услышать ответ. Любой.

Онни пожал плечами или, может быть, поёжился от резкого порыва ветра. Всё-таки обернулся, снова посмотрел на него со странной смесью безразличия и потерянности на лице:

— Просто… не нужно. Правда не нужно.

— Если не хотите меня видеть — так и скажите. Я не обижусь, — «расстроюсь, — честно добавил Рейнир про себя, — но не обижусь». — Если нет — почему не нужно?

Почему он так настойчиво добивается ответа? Что-то, не имеющее отношения к северному ветру, пробирало холодом — тревога, истоков которой он не мог найти. Покой, безопасность, тепло — всё, чем стало для него возвращение домой, — отступили перед невнятным чувством: что-то не так, неправильно, плохо. _И, может быть, ничего уже нельзя исправить._

…Онни молчал. Не отвечал и не уходил — просто молчал.

— Вы что-то скрываете, — нахмурился Рейнир, хоть сам себе не верил до конца. Безнадёжная попытка понять человека, которого он почти не знает; человека, который считает мир ужасным местом и, наверное, имеет для этого причины.

Но зябкое неуютное молчание напоминало то, о чём ему вовсе не хотелось вспоминать.

Туури никому ничего не сказала, прежде чем идти к морю.

— Эти ваши «дела на Сайме»… — выговорил он тихо, почти прошептал. — Вы ведь не рассчитываете вернуться.

Онни покачал головой — но это не выглядело отрицанием. Совсем нет.

Рейнир спросил осторожно, чувствуя, что ступает на очень тонкий лёд:

— Это из-за Туури?

— Нет, — Онни тоже говорил тихо, так, что его голос еле можно было различить за фоновым шумом жизни городка и свистом ветра. Но хотя бы отвечал. — Это другое.

— Вы… чем-то больны?

Сыпь — не единственная болезнь, от которой нет лекарства.

— Нет. Со мной всё в порядке.

Но такой тон означал что угодно, только не «всё в порядке» — Рейнир плотно сжал губы, чтобы не произнести это вслух. Сам того почти не замечая, теребил болтающиеся рукава, безнадёжно пытался собрать воедино мечущиеся в голове мысли: догадки, которые не удавалось сложить в один вопрос, который он мог бы задать.

— Я могу чем-нибудь?..— он не договорил. Не то. Всё не то. — Вы точно не?..

_Есть ли тут вообще правильный вопрос._

— Послушай, не нужно… — коротко вздохнул Онни. — Ничего не нужно. Мне пора идти. А тебе не стоит обо мне беспокоиться.

— Вам всё равно, что с вами будет, да? — то ли возглас, то ли вздох, смесь неверия и отчаяния: разве может так быть — по-настоящему, всерьёз? Рейнир дёрнулся почти неосознанно, на полшага вперёд: вскинул руку — схватить, удержать, — но остановился, понимая неуместность этого порыва. Опустив руки, стиснул кулаки почти до боли. — Пожалуйста… нельзя же так!

Онни молча покачал головой.

«Пожалуйста».

Рейнир сам не понимал до конца, кого и о чём просит. Может быть, богов, которым не умел молиться. Может быть, о шансе хоть что-то изменить.

По щеке мазнуло сыростью, и он вскинул голову: облака снова потемнели, надвинулись из-за гор, тяжёлые от переполняющей их влаги. Половина неба ещё оставалась светлой, и клонящееся к закату солнце било в глаза, но гряда туч наползала хмурым сумраком, обещая новый ливень, а ветер будто бы стал крепче и холоднее.

В такой вечер нужно сидеть дома, у камина, с чашкой горячего молока, а не…

Кажется, первые капли дождя были не единственной влагой на его щеках.

Он безнадёжен, да?

Рейнир медленно вдохнул прохладный воздух: запах сырой травы и земли, дыма из труб, чего-то съедобно-подгоревшего, видимо, из соседнего дома. Нужно упокоиться и…

И что? Что он может сделать?

— У вас есть зонт? — спросил он бессмысленно.

— Нет.

— Давайте я принесу, — предложил он тогда, потому что больше ничего не сумел придумать. Это, по крайней мере, было чем-то простым и понятным, что он мог сделать — немного успокаивало. Но Онни ответил: «Не нужно», и Рейнир снова не выдержал: — Да что с вами такое!

Дождь усиливался: крупные холодные капли били по лицу, по плечам, волосы и одежда быстро пропитывались водой. Возгласы, голоса тоже захваченных ливнем врасплох людей звучали позади, в стороне — где-то ругань, где-то смех. Никогда такого не было, и вот опять: летняя погода во всей красе.

Рейнир бы, может, и сам смеялся, и не боялся бы промокнуть, потому что дома сможет согреться у огня. Но дело не в нём. Совсем не в нём.

— Ничего, — оттенок горечи в голосе, может быть, только мерещился. — Хватит, забудь.

— Онни, пожалуйста, прошу вас… Должен быть какой-то другой выход!

«Для вас. Для меня. Я так не могу — ничего не делать».

Безнадёжность и беспомощность — отвратительное ощущение, и Рейнир сопротивлялся ему из последних сил. Может быть, только потому, что Онни пока так и не ушёл, хоть сказал, что пора.

Слишком смутная, слишком хрупкая зацепка. _Он не мог помочь Туури — и её брату тоже не сможет._

— Хотя бы расскажите… — он снова говорил почти шёпотом, сглатывая комок в горле. Он сейчас просто расплачется, как дурак, и этим окончательно всё испортит, если вообще ещё осталось, что портить. Глупый, глупый ребёнок — мама права. — Хотя бы не стойте под дождём без зонта.

Глупо — безнадёжно глупо. Но Онни не перебивал его, и он продолжил торопливо и сбивчиво:

— Вы же совсем промокнете по пути до станции, а может, и вовсе опоздаете, по мокрой тропе трудно идти быстро. Но завтра тоже будет дилижанс в Рейкьявик, и тоже будут корабли. Вы сможете уехать завтра, один день ничего не решает. — (Совсем не решает, как он слышал на драккаре: день-два — обычный люфт в расписании «из-за погоды или иных обстоятельств».) — А сейчас — пойдёмте в дом. Обсохнуть и согреться.

Со всплеском безрассудной решимости шагнул ближе, протягивая руку — и если ему влетит за вторжение в личное пространство, так тому и быть, — сжал запястье Онни: мягко, но настойчиво потянул к себе. Кожа под пальцами — мокрая, холодная, как и можно ожидать после ветра с дождём.

— Вам правда нужно согреться.

Онни стоял молча и неподвижно, не пытался высвободить руку, только отвёл взгляд с безнадёжным вздохом:

— Какая разница?..

Не то чтобы Рейнир понял, что он имел в виду. «Какая разница, сегодня или завтра?», «Какая тебе разница?», «Какая разница, что со мной будет?» — что угодно.

— Может быть, никакой, — отозвался он с нервной полуулыбкой. — Но, пожалуйста, пойдёмте в дом.

Онни поднял на него глаза, где за усталым безразличием проступала растерянность — и коротко кивнул.

_Возможно, в действительности один день всё-таки что-то решит._


End file.
